Dramatic Meeting
by Knight of the Sleeping Forest
Summary: "Things weren't meant to be this way". Kuroko accidentally hits Akashi with one of his strong passes and injures him, what will happen to their relationship? Will it affect their future? Teiko days AkaKuro Oneshot


_Bang!... _It was that small incident that changed everything. That little mistake of passing the ball harder than usual, and accidentally hitting their captain. That single error that ruined things for them. The one that was never meant to the other...

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"Akashi-kun!"…

"Akashi!"…

"Captain"…The 4 tall members of the Teiko Middle School basketball team including their manager said in unity as they hurriedly came over to the bleeding captain. Their phantom sixth man was a few meters away from the scene, watching the uproar that was happening around his captain.

"I leave the rest to you… I'll kill you if you lose" said their proud captain, leaving his teammates behind.

**XXXXX**

Sitting profoundly on his bed, Teiko's captain gently caressed his injured left eye and stared at his teammate. "What's wrong, Tetsuya… You haven't said one word at all". Lacking any presence, the teal headed male sat in an uptight manner, quietly, he uttered "…I'm sor-" _pat…_ The red-head politely ran his fingers through the teal man's hair to his seemingly crying face and smiled softly. "I'm fine, and it wasn't your fault, ok?" the captain said as he smiled in an amusing manner.

"…Yes, I'm sorry" was the pale boy's reply, the captain's hand on his hair slightly became heavier while trying to comfort his teammate.

"If you understand then return to training. Keep an eye on those guys so they won't slack off. I'll also go back soon", his captain said with an ominous glee on his face.

The pale young man slowly stood up, carefully, making sure he made as little noise as possible, and turned his back against his captain.

"…Akashi-kun"

"Hn?"

"…No, it's nothing. Please hurry and come back."

"Yeah"

Sliding the door to his right, the pale man lifelessly went out the room.

**XXXXX**

_It is the eye that took damage. We still don't know how this will affect your sight. In the worst case, you'll lose sight in your left eye._

**XXXXX**

"Ha Ha… It's fine… It's fine; this much won't cause any trouble. It will heal quickly…" the red-head stated to himself, clutching his injured eye, tears slowly running down his cheeks.

Little did he know, his sixth phantom man was outside his room, leaning against the door, listening to his captain weep, quietly disappearing once more.

**XXXXX**

"Akashi-kun", an unknown man came towards Teiko's captain and showed him a withdrawal slip.

_Withdrawal Notification_

_-Kuroko Tetsuya_

Shock, pain, silence, and pure blackness covered his head. It was empty, **he** was empty. It was like there was a heavy blow on the back of his head that he didn't notice. The surprise was too great he couldn't let it go just like that. No. He wouldn't let it go, not_ just_ like that.

**XXXXX**

"Hey, Tetsuya", Rakuzan's first year captain said with arrogance, obviously looking down on his teal-headed opponent.

"…Akashi-kun" surprisingly curt, the boy answered.

"That's awful, I looked for you, you know"

"…"

"That was a good time to throw me away"

"!... That's not-", looking into those hetechromatic eyes, the boy fell silent.

"…"

"I'll make sure to return the favor"

"…"

"It's something to look forward to…"

…_Right Tetsuya?_

_~End~_

A/N: Uwaaa!~ My first fic ever guys! XD  
I got the idea from a fanart I saw on the internet, and I fell instantly in love with the story, so I thought why not make a longer version of it, for more people to appreciate it. I know there were lots of mistakes in my grammar, please don't be too harsh on me. And if you want to see the original pic where I got it from, just remove the spaces and open/close parenthesis, I've already put the link below.

Then… finally, thank you for reading, I seriously appreciate it, and please review! O A O

*nervous Q A Q

( www. ) ( zerochan ) ( .net ) ( /1153934 )


End file.
